Overload!
by fac-me-cocleario-vomere
Summary: In which America is overrun by strange creatures that may or may not be sentinent.  Multiple OCs, multiple OC deaths, multiple OC exorcisms, swearing and eventual USUK
1. Prologue

America stared at the girl in front of him

Well, actually, it could have been a guy (it was hanging upside-down, and America was never very good at recognising things normally), but he was fairly sure that no guy in their right mind would ever have hair _that _colour. He wouldn't have thought it was a female thing either, but who knew what went through _their_ heads.

Maybe it was a new species of animal.

Maybe it was an _alien_.

The thing in front of him opened its mouth.

"So. You and England, eh?"

Well, _fuck. _It was one of _Canada's_ things. Well, at least that explained the hair colour.

…Since when had Canada had spies? And since _when_ had Canada known about the thing he had for England? That guy had a _lot_ to answer for.

The thing in front of him was starting to look a little irritated.

"Are you going to stand there like a lump or get me down? I don't have all day, you know!"

Still in shock, America moved to get the thing down. Being careful not to touch the radioactive hair, he reached up and cut through the strangely well-kept rope that was holding it up. He wasn't aware people lived in this stretch of forest, but there was obviously _someone_ here.

The thing panicked and began to squirm.

"Wait- I'm gonna fall- shit!"

The thing dropped onto a pile of leaves and didn't move.

Strangely enough, America felt no remorse, even though he'd probably just killed a rare new species of animal. He hurriedly shoved a few branches and leaves over the body and ran off through the trees. Hopefully he'd be out of there and back at his house before the corpse was discovered. Stints in jail were never fun.

**Okay. Very short chapter, I know, but this **_**is **_**only a prologue. It's really only meant to test the waters and see if anyone actually likes this.**

**In other news, the last chapter of A Single Stroke **_**will **_**be up soon. The last chapter is giving me quite a lot of difficulty, simply because I have **_**no fucking idea**_** how to start it. **

**Oh, and if you liked my writing style in A Single Stroke, you're probably going to hate this style. Just saying.**

**I may or may not be uploading a Kimi to Boku threesome in a little while, too. (SHAMELESS ADVERTISING)**


	2. In Which an Ectoplasmic Visitor Appears

In Which an Ectoplasmic Visitor Appears

America was halfway home when he heard it.

At first, he figured it was just the wind, or his radio, but as it got clearer, he realised that it was, in fact, a running commentary on his driving skills and the general landscape, interspersed with a steady stream of cuss words almost as bad as England's.

And it was coming from the back seat of his car.

America _really, really_ hoped it was just Canada being his stupid invisible self again, but it never hurt to check, right?

Hardly daring to breathe, he pulled over to the side of the road and turned around in his seat.

There was a _blob_ in his car.

A _radioactive _blob.

It was a good thing America had pulled over, because the instant he saw the thing in his car, he ran straight out through the door.

Unfortunately, he completely forgot to _open_ the door first, so he literally ran _straight through it._

After the pain had dulled, the car door was fixed and he'd come back to his senses, he opened the back door and peered inside.

The blob was _still there._

And it was _transparent._

America slammed the door.

After about half-an-hour of sitting on the ground hyperventilating, America realised that if he was ever going to get his car back (it was a nice one, too. Customised and everything), he would probably need to call for some kind of help.

Not England, of course. He'd probably keep it and hide it in his bed on Halloween. Maybe Norway or Romania would help him. He was pretty sure Canada had their numbers, though, so he'd have to swear them to silence, and that was always so _fiddly_. One misspelt clause and the whole agreement was void.

…Maybe it was a friendly ghost?

**Once again, not much of a chapter. More will be forthcoming, I promise.**

**These will not be Mary Sues. I tried to write a Mary Sue, and nearly died. So these are going to be very poorly described, mostly faceless characters with minimal defining characteristics.**

**The problem with the Hetalia fandom is that there are about a hundred characters and a bazillion countries, states, lakes, etc, so there are spaces for just about every OC imaginable. I swear to god though, the first person to make an OC personification of a **_**road**_** will be shot.**


End file.
